That Shouldn't Stop Us
by fearthepaintedangel
Summary: One Shot. SiriusXOC Sirius has never been able to get this girl but maybe he will tonight? R&R please.


"I'm going get drunk tonight." I declared to my best friend Lily at the New Year's Eve party in the Gryffindor common room, during our 7th year, as she attempted to discreetly watch James Potter. James, who she had liked since first year at Hogwarts, but had repeatedly turned down because of his annoying arrogance.

"Did you say something?" she asked dazedly watching as James flirted with another girl next to the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room.

"No, I said absolutely nothing at all." I said sarcastically as I was very annoyed she was not listening.

"Hey, come on I'm sorry I wasn't listening but tell me, why do you want to get drunk tonight?" she asked curiously.

"I want to let loose. Not think about the consequences and just to do whatever I want to, just for tonight before I waste the last bit of this year left. I'm tired of guys who treat me sweetly but then snog another girl behind my back. I want a man who tells me what he wants and doesn't act like a saint when he's a sinner."

"If you want an honest sinner ,Katherine, then there's only one I can think of. You know who I'm talking about." she gave me a look and turned her stare towards the other side of the room. I followed her gaze to the one and only, womanizing, honest sinner, best friend of James, Sirius Black.

Sirius Black was tall, built and very good-looking. He had the darkest obsidian eyes, that he used to give you a gaze that made you want to drop your panties right that second. He had the whole female population of Hogwarts wrapped around his finger.

Now, Sirius had a thing for annoying me just as much as James liked annoying Lily to go out with him. The difference was that Black just wanted to get into my pants, and he let me know it.

"So, are you going to do it? Are you going to let loose and use Sirius for one night to forget your cheaters and sugar-coaters?" Lily asked me as I continued to stare at Sirius who was laughing with James and the other Marauders.

In response, I took one of the Firewhiskey spiked glasses of punch and downed it. Then I downed three more and once I was sure I was sufficiently drunk, I strut my way over to poor unsuspecting Sirius.

"Here, comes the love of your life, Sirius." James joked as Katherine walked with purpose towards us. James often joked about me being in love with Katherine ever since I said she was pretty in first year. Everyone knew that I never seriously dated any girl except to sleep with her and everyone knew that I had been trying to get with Katherine since third year but she wasn't having it. James, concluded that she would be my undoing as a womanizer and that Katherine was just the kind of girl for me. She was spunky, smart, mischievous and beautiful. She was someone who would always keep me on my toes, she was anything but easy. Until that night.

She gave me a seductive look and raised an eyebrow in a proposition, she turned to the door and gave me the last "come here and get it" look before leaving the room. I downed the drink in my hand plus two more and followed her quickly out to one of the empty rooms upstairs.

"What are you doing in this room all by yourself, Katherine? Get tired of the party?" Sirius said, cockily.

"Just getting out of the crowd, I'm feeling way too hot." I proceeded in taking off the button up shirt I had over my tank top and placing it on the table beside me. I could see Black's eyes dart up to my bare collarbone and shoulders.

"Are you drunk? Because you're taking off your shirt and I didn't even ask this time." he said mischievously.

"You know, I've always wanted know. With every other girl you've always just seduced them and slept with them and then left them. But with me, you keep asking and then you never really try all that hard to seduce me. I just want to know what's different about me."

This stopped him speechless. Then for the first time, Sirius seemed serious. (hahaha see that pun there!) "I never tried all that hard because I only wanted you to sleep with me, because you wanted to, not because I seduced you like the rest. I wanted you to come to me by yourself, because I like you."

This made me stop speechless. Black just confessed he liked me. Well the truth was that I was kidding myself I said I hadn't like him since third year. Black was always a mystery to me that I had to solve, but this was the biggest piece. The reason to why he purposely picked fights with me, teased me, annoyed me and paid more attention me than any other girl.

Katherine was obviously surprised by my confession. Heck, I was surprised by my confession. I hadn't planned on it, but it just came out. I had liked her since first year, but I always felt like I never had a chance with her. She was just so different from other girls. She wasn't easy, she was different, she was herself. I couldn't take standing there anymore looking at her skin that glistened with sweat from the heat of the crowd. I couldn't take just devouring her slightly parted lips with my gaze. I took three strides to the other side of the room where she stood, until I was a foot from her. I took small steps forward and she took one step backwards for each of mine until her back hit the wall.

I gazed down at her bright green eyes that stared back defiantly, daring me to try and kiss her. I lowered my lips towards hers, and brushed them slightly against her, teasing but it sent electric shocks through me and I needed more. I crashed my lips to hers and she responded with the same energy. Her mouth tasted of chocolate and firewhiskey. Her hands twined around my neck as I twisted my fingers though her long curly brown hair. I moved my hands slowly down her arms and settled them on her hips. I rubbed circles under the fabric of her tank top just above the top of her very short skirt. This drove her crazy and so she pulled me closer, pressing her thin frame against mine.

"I think there's more firewhiskey in there, James." called a voice outside the room.

"Alright, I'll get it!" James called back.

"Shit! James!" Katherine and I cursed. She pulled her shirt on and I straightened mine. We grabbed a bottle of firewhiskey and two glasses that were in a box in the corner of the room. I poured the glasses as Katherine pulled up two chairs and we sat down with glasses and acted like we were just drinking together. We did this all under 30 seconds right before James burst into the room.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked suspiciously. "Just having a friendly drink James." I replied calmly.

"Right. Well, I'm just going to grab the firewhiskey." He grabbed two bottles and left the room. Katherine and I let out a sigh.

"He has horrible timing." I said, but Katherine shrugged and said "Well, that shouldn't stop us." with a glint in her eyes.


End file.
